1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tho production of structural filled plastic material from mixed polymers and fillers and a method of curing and manufacturing the same. The invention relates more particularly to a material having the appearance of a marble and/or granite with improved properties compared to other natural or synthetic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polished natural stone, such as marble or granite and other igneous forms of crystalline silica or siliceous rock, is used as decorative and functional facing and surfaces in long-lasting construction applications. However, these products require expensive handling in shaping and finishing and are only available from more remote regions. These factors significantly add to the already high cost of employing such materials. Additionally, due to imperfections, cracking and general brittleness can be encountered and the porosity of the material can lead to staining and water marking upon use.
Various synthetic-filled polymeric compositions have been described as useful for end uses such as counter tops, floors, facings and other construction end uses. These synthetic materials have become commercially available. These materials incorporate resin and inorganic fillers generally, and are cured using curing systems that are actuated at room temperature or under similar ambient conditions.
Certain synthetic products have become available which provide the appearance of natural marble. These so-called cultured marble products are man-made molded products generally consisting of resin highly filled with inorganic particles and pigments. These materials are highly porous and necessarily require gel coats as castings made without gel coats are susceptible to stress cracking and have a tendency to stain. Most of these materials retain the properties of the plastic matrix and are subjected to some hot water whitening due to fissure of the filler/resin bond, and/or undercured or incompletely cured resin (containing residual monomer).